It's My Fault? (DaeJae)
by DaeMinJae
Summary: [UPDATE] [NEW SUMMARY] Daehyun salah mengartikan tentang apa itu obsesi dengan cinta. Dan itu membuat salah satu pihak tersakiti. #gagal summary DAEJAE YAOI FANFIC, Slight DAELO, JONGJAE, JONGLO. HC Fic, Don't Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

-^^^ DAEMINJAE PRESENT ^^^-

Title: It's My Fault?

Cast: Jung Daehyun (Daehyun B.A.P)

Yoo Youngjae (Youngjae B.A.P)

Choi Junhong (Zelo B.A.P)

Genre: Hurt/Camfort, Romance.

Warning! : YAOI! INI YAOI! #teriakgaje #abaikan... TYPO(s), Bahasa terlalu sopan/aneh. Dll

Disclaimer: B.A.P milik TS Entertainment, Orang tua, couple mereka. Fic ini hanya imajinasi jae, seorang anak yang bercita-cita mempunyai 1 Novel. Hahahaha...

Summary: - (maaf.. Jae bingung bikin summary kek apa, mending tanya aja ke orng yg request ke Jae.) DAEJAE YAOI FANFIC, Slight DAELO, JONGLO. HC Fic, Don't Don't Read.

Maaf lama^^ Karena ini Jae ulang dari awal, jadi maaf kalo aneh..

Request ShimHari lewat twitter..

Maaf kalo titlenya gak cocok.. jae bingung..

- HAPPY Reading-

Flashback..

4 JANUARY 2013

Disebuah asrama khusus, lebih tepat nya dalam kamar nomor 110. Dua orang namja yang masih bergelut dalam alam bawah sadar mereka.

"Eugh." Lenguh namja yang tidur diranjang atas (Bayangin aja ranjangnya tingkat gtu). Sepertinya dia akan terbangun. Matanya namja itu mulai terbuka, dan berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk dari Ventilasi kamarnya.

Namja itu menengok jam wekernya.

"Ternyata masih jam 09 pagi.. tid- .. Mwo? Jam 9!? Kyaa... aku telat, aku ada kuliah pagi, Kenapa kau lupa jika kau ada kuliah pagi Youngjae-a!" Bentak namja itu seraya memukul mukul kepalanya. Ah ya, namja itu bernama Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae.

Youngjae segera turun dari ranjangnya, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sebelumnya dia melirik ranjang milik rommatenya. Dan dia sudah tak disana.

"Ish.. Rommate apa kau ini.. jelas jelas kita satu jurusan, dan satu kelas. Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku" gerutu Youngjae, dia mempoutkan bibir Kissable nan tipis miliknya.

Byur..

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah rapi, mulai dari baju, celana,. Tinggal rambutnya saja yang berantakan.

"Hah.. untung aku sudah menyiapkan buku untuk nanti dari kemarin" guman Youngjae, dia berjalan menuju meja rias, dan menyisir rambutnya dengan Style santai (model Rambutnya kyk di Mv where are you? What are you doing? :3) .

Setelah selesai menyisir, Youngjae langsung mengambil tasnya. Dan berlari menuju kampusnya. Kampus khusus laki-laki terkenal, hanya berisi murid laki-laki (pastinya lah-.-) dan anak anak pintar. Sekolah mereka itu TS University Special Boy's..

Duk.. Duk.. Duk..

Youngjae berlari dari asrama menuju kampus.

Walau asrama dengan kampus dekat, hanya dibatasi sebuah tembok besar.

Sampailah Youngjae dikelasnya. Youngjae mengatur nafasnya pelan. Lalu dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu kelas.

Cklek!

"SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA YOUNGJAE-A"

Teriakan seisi penghuni kelas membingungkan Youngjae.

Aku berulang tahun hari ini? Ini tanggal berapa memangnya?, Bingung Youngjae.

Kim Himchan. salah satu teman Youngjae, tapi tak begitu dekat (?) merasakan hawa kebingungan dari Youngjae.

"Kau lupa hari ulang tahun mu Youngjae? bukannya biasanya kau itu setiap pagi mengecek kalender?" Tanya Himchan.

Youngjae tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Himchan. "Eh..aku tadi tak melihat kalender, karena kukira aku terlambat, ah ya.. hari ini tanggal berapa memang?"

"4 JANUARI!" Teriak salah satu siswa.

Youngjae membelalakkan matanya. Benarkah hari ini ulang tahunku?, batin Youngjae.

After Birthday Party.

Keadaan kelas masih meriah, ada siswa yang sedang memakan Kue ulang tahun, ada siswa yang saling Bercengkrama, dan lain lain. Tapi lain untuk dua orang siswa satu Rommate, biasanya mereka selalu ribut, entah itu tentang apa. Tapi nyatanya sekarang? Mereka duduk dengan tenang, Hening, hanya angin semilir yang menerpa kulit mereka.

"Youngjae-a.." panggil Daehyun.

"Ne.. Dae." Jawab Youngjae.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Mulutnya terasa kaku untuk bicara.

"Y-youngjae... Saranghaeyo.. would you be mine?" Kata Daehyun akhirnya. Dengan cemas Daehyun menunggu jawaban Youngjae.

Tentu, Youngjae bingung. Karena Daehyun tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya.

"Dae... Maaf..-" Jawab Youngjae. Namun sudah dipotong oleh Daehyun. Karena menurut Daehyun Youngjae akan menolaknya.

"Aku tau jae.. kau akan menolakku" Ucap Daehyun.

Chup~

Youngjae mengecup bibir Daehyun. Hanya mengecup tak lebih.

Kemudian Youngjae melepas kecupannya.

"Siapa yang menolak mu Dae.. lain kali jangan memotong perkataanku." Kata Youngjae. Youngjae tersenyum dengan indahnya(?).

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Maaf Dae.. aku tak bisa menolakmu. Nan Saranghaeyo" Jelas Youngjae.

"M-mwo? Kau menerimaku?" Ujar Daehyun. Dia segera memeluk erat Youngjae.

"Ne.. tapi tolong l-lepas pelukanmu.. s-sesak Dae"

"Ne Youngjae.. Mianhaeyo"

- DAEMINJAE -

Satu Tahun kemudian.

Setahun sudah hubungan Youngjae dengan Daehyun. Manis, dan ada pahitnya juga dalam kisah mereka setahun ini.

"Jae.. Kau tak kan meninggalkan ku kan?"

"Aniyo.. aku akan bersamamu Dae.. tapi jika kau menyuruhku pergi aku akan pergi."

"Aku tak mungkin menyuruhmu pergi Jae.. aku janji"

Janji tak bisa hanya diucapkan lewat kata-kata. Harus dilakukan.

NOW.

Youngjae tersenyum mengingat kenangan waktu kuliahnya itu. Dia menatap langit. Lama kelamaan langit mulai menjadi gelap matahari mulai tenggelam diufuk barat, sekarang tergantikan oleh bintang dan bulan. Terjadilah malam.

"Youngjae.. sudah malam.. masuklah.. nanti kau mimisan lagi.. ayo" Yeoja paruh baya berjalan menuju tempat Youngjae berada. Sebut saja dia Mrs. Yoo.

"Ne eomma.." Jawab Youngjae. Dia hanya menurut saja.

Mereka berjalan ber-iringan menuju kamar tempat Youngjae dirawat.

"Tidurlah Youngjae.." Ucap Mrs Yoo. Dia mengelus Surai madu anaknya itu.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Youngjae.

Mrs Yoo masih mengelus surai madu tersebut. "Untung penyakitmu belum parah nak. Masih ada 80 persen sembuh. untuk penyakitmu ini Jae." Lirih Mrs Yoo. Mrs Yoo mengecup kening Youngjae lalu keluar dari kamar rawat milik Youngjae. Dan tinggal lah Youngjae yang tertidur.

"Annyeong haseyo Choi Junhong imnida. Kalian bisa panggil aku Zelo. Mohon bantuannya" Ucap namja cantik yang memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas itu seraya membungkuk.

Daehyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya Daehyun terpesona akan Namja yang mengklaim(?) dirinya sebagai Zelo.

"Moon Jongup! Angkat tanganmu.." Suruh Baek Songsaenim.

Siswa bermarga Moon itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau duduklah disebelah Moon Haksaeng yang mengangkat tangannya tadi" Suruh Baek songsaenim pada Zelo.

"Ne Songsaenim" jawab Zelo.

Zelo berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Setelah Zelo duduk, pelajaran pun dimulai. Para siswa memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sekarang pelajaran bahasa inggris, Baek Songsaenim memang terlihat baik, tapi saat marah... Ah.. sudah lah.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini, sampai ketemu minggu depan" kata Baek saenim mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Setelah guru itu keluar dari kelas, mahasiswa dari kelas tersebut berangsur-angsur keluar, ada yang pulang karena ini pelajaran terakhir, ada yang mengikuti Eskul, dan lain lain.

"Ehm.." Daehyun berdehem. Semua makhluk hidup dikelas itu (Read: Youngjae, Jongup, Zelo) menoleh ke Daehyun.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Youngjae dan Jongup dalam waktu hampir bersamaan.

"Aku tak bicara dengan kalian, aku ingin dekat dengan princess Zelo ini" Jawab Daehyun serta menoel-noel(?) Dagu Zelo.

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar dulu" lanjut Daehyun.

"Baiklah.. Kami pergi dulu Dae/Hyung. Zelo" Ucap Jongup dan Youngjae.

Youngjae berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Diikuti Jongup dibelakangnya.

-DAEMINJAE-

DAELO SIDE-

Daehyun duduk di tempat duduk milik Jongup.

"Zelo-ya annyeong" panggil Daehyun. Dan tersenyum.

Zelo hanya memandang Daehyun bingung. Kepalanya dimiringkan menambah kesan imut. Menurut Daehyun dan Jae(?). (Abaikan yg akhir-_-)

"Ah.. Daehyun imnida.. seperti-" ucap daehyun. Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"-Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada mu Zelo-ya" lanjut Daehyun.

"MWO!" Kaget Zelo...

.

.

.

TBC..

Maaf ini harusnya ONESHOOT! :3 tapi karena Jae udh sekolah.. dan pulangnya sore.. jadi bisa nulisnya cuma dikit..

Dan Jae mau Hiatus jika ff ini dan req yg satunya (FF KEO) selesai :))

Dan satu lg maaf kalo lama^^..

Jae minta maaf juga kalo ini ff kurang memuaskan. Dan geje/?. Dan ada Word yg hilang^^

See You In Next Chapter

Akhir kata..

MIND TO REVIEW? /puppy eye with Youngjae yang tersiksa/(?) Waks..


	2. Chapter 2

-^^^ DAEMINJAE PRESENT ^^^-

Title: It's My Fault? (Chapter II)

Cast: Jung Daehyun (Daehyun B.A.P)

Yoo Youngjae (Youngjae B.A.P)

Choi Junhong (Zelo B.A.P)

Moon Jongup (Jongup B.A.P)

Genre: Hurt/Camfort, Romance.

Warning! : YAOI! INI YAOI! #teriakgaje #abaikan... TYPO(s), Bahasa terlalu sopan/aneh. Dll

Disclaimer: B.A.P milik TS Entertainment, Orang tua, couple mereka. Fic ini hanya imajinasi jae, seorang anak yang bercita-cita mempunyai 1 Novel. Hahahaha...

Summary: Daehyun salah mengartikan tentang apa itu obsesi dengan cinta. Dan itu membuat salah satu pihak tersakiti. #gagal summary DAEJAE YAOI FANFIC, Slight DAELO, JONGJAE, JONGLO. HC Fic, Don't Don't Read.

Maaf lama^^

Ah ya... disini DaeJaeJongLo umurnya sama ya.. kk.. tapi mereka kadang manggil hyung dan tidak (maklum jae selalu salah nulis)

Dan juga, karena Jae ngerjainnya pake ponsel. Jadi kurang maksimal.

ENJOY..

- HAPPY Reading-

.

"Ah.. Daehyun imnida.. seperti-" ucap daehyun. Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"-Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada mu Zelo-ya" lanjut Daehyun.

"MWO!" Kaget Zelo...

.

-Chapter 2 It's My Fault?-

"N- ne. Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Keadaan menjadi _Awkward._ Daehyun mengusap lehernya yang tak gatal. Dan Zelo hanya menunduk dari tadi.

"Err.. bukannya kau kekasih Youngjae?"

"A- aniyo.. Youngjae bukan siapa siapa selain rommateku" Bohong Daehyun.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu beri aku waktu untuk menjawab" Zelo tersenyum. Lalu pergi keluar kelas.

- DaeMinJae -

OTHER SIDE.

"Tenanglah.. dia hanya mengaguminya, tak lebih"

"Hiks.. J-jinjja? Hiks.. K-au tak bohong kan?" Suara itu bergetar. Miris.

"Ne.. aku tak bohong, lihat saja nanti"

"Yaksok?"

"Ne.. Yaksok-e"

- DaeMinJae -

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kamar asrama nomor 111 diketuk.

"Ne.. Chakkaman!" Teriak orang yang ada didalam. Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka.

"Ne~ ada ap- eh Zelo, Daehyun hyung" kata Jongup. Kaget.

"Ini kamarmu Jongup?" Tanya Daehyun ramah.

Jongup menatap sinis Daehyun. "Cih.. sok baik kau." Batinnya

"Iya.. memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jongup datar.

"Ah.. ga papa. Ini aku cuma mengantarkan Zelo ke kamar barunya. Ternyata kamarmu." Jelas Daehyun.

Zelo yang ada disebelahnya mengangguk. Dan Hongup Hanya ber'oh' saja.

"Zelo-ya masuk!" Suruh Jongup pada Zelo. Zelo pun yang disuruh pun masuk membawa kopernya.

"Dan kau! Cepat pulang kekamarmu! Urus Youngjae hyung!" Kata Jongup yang lagi lagi datar. Tak seperti waktu menyuruh Zelo.

DEG

"Apa Youngjae mendengarnya tadi?" Batin daehyun.

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu Jongup" kata Daehyun.

BLAM..

Pintu ditutup Jongup dengan kerasnya. Tak sopan sekali. (Jangan Ditiru._.)

"Yak... K-KAU!" Geram Daehyun. Lalu berlalu dari kamar JongLo.

- DaeMinJae -

Cklek.

Daehyun membuka pintu kamarnya -dan Youngjae-. Kosong. Lampunya pun juga mati.

"pasti Youngjae sudah tau.. nanti akan ku ajak dia bicara baik baik" guman Daehyun.

Sampai malam pun Daehyun menunggu kedatangan Youngjae. Tapi Youngjae belummenampakkan wujud cantiknya. Seperitinya dia malas bertemu dengan Daehyun.

Daehyun tetap menunggu, ini sudah tepat jam dua belas malam. Tapi Youngjae belum juga pulang. Tanpa sadar Daehyun sudah tertidur pulas disofa.

Tepat pukul dua malam. Pintu kamar DaeJae dibuka, dan menampakkan Youngjae dengan wajah pucat. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kertas tertutup amplop. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah botol minuman.

Youngjae melirik sebentar kekasihnya -Daehyun- yang tidur disofa, lalu berlalu kekamarnya -bersama Daehyun- tak lama kemudian Youngjae keluar lagi dengan membawa sebuah selimut dan juga bantal.

Ia mengangkat kepala Daehyun dengan hati-hati lalu menaruh bantal itu dibawahnya, kemudian ia menyelimuti Daehyun.

Youngjae memang masih sakit akan kejadian tadi, tapi ia tak bisa diam jika orang yang dicintainya tidur dengan tak nyaman ataupun kedinginan, cinta itu buta.

_Jaljayo Daehyun, Saranghaeyo_

06.00 KST

Daehyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk dari celah kamarnya, kemudian ia mencoba duduk. Ia menggenggam selimut yang ia pakai, ia menatap selimut itu heran 'Milik siapa? Apakah Youngjaenya?'

Kenapa Daehyun bilang seperti itu? bukannya Daehyun sudah berpaling?

_Flash Back Off_

Youngjae kini menatap jendela kamar rumah sakitnya. Pandangannya kosong. Keadaan diluar gelap, awan mendung menyelimuti langit yang seharusnya terang dan matahari bersinar. Keadaan Langit sesuai dengan apa isi hati Youngjae sekarang. Ia sedih karena penyakitnya dan juga karena ia tak bisa melupakan Daehyun. Dan yang terakhir ia benci jika terjadi kilat atau petir. Youngjae Phobia akan suara gemuruh petir atau kilat

Cklek.

"Youngjae hyung."

Youngjae menoleh karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Tubuh Youngjae terlonjak kaget. Tak biasanya Jongup menjenguk?. Yap, orang yang membuka pintu itu Moon Jongup.

Jongup berjalan menghampiri Youngjae. Ia menanyakan kabar Youngjae tapi Youngjae hanya menggeleng. Jongup hanya mengangguk saja, tanda ia mengerti.

Cliat... JDER.

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh kilat dan petir dan berakhir dengan gluduk(?). Reflek Youngjae memeluk Jongup dan mulai menangis, Jongup yang semula kaget tambah kaget karena ia dipeluk secara tiba-tiba. Youngjae mulai tenang setelah beberapa menit menangis ketakutan. Jongup menuntun Yougjae untul berbaring diranjang. Dan menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan mata dan tidak berfikir tentang apa kejadian tadi. Jongup tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Youngjae. Jongup sangat menyayangi Youngjae sebagai Hyungnya tak lebih. Karena dalam hatinya sudah ada seseorang yang dicintai sepenuh hatinya.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu hyung, aku berjanji~." Bisik Jongup

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

Jae back... **MAAF DIKIT...**

yehet bisa up to date juga... walau cuma Dikit, ini Jae seneng bgt bisa punya waktu nulis, udah beberapa hari Jae kena sakit. Dan sebenarnya Jae udah sembuh, tapi males sekolah jadi bilang ke ortu buat izinin. Kkk~ nah itu waktu Jae buat nulis..

Oh iya.. Jae lebay ya disini?.

Maapin Jae ya kalo Jae lebay, apa dikit curhat. Miann.. jae masih labil, perlu nasehat.

_Maap malah curhat _

_THANKS TO_

**Yongchan****Soo-iceu****DSJung****sapphire girl****jung youngjae****mokythatha****mayaDJ****Maple Fujoshi2309****Dae UuuU****jngnvy****Linkz Account**

**Mind To Review Again? *Smile with Ojel***


End file.
